Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 076
Taken by Storm, Part 2, known as Ultimate Alliance! Rex Union! in the Japanese version, is the seventy-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki locates Solomon Muto and also meets up with Aster Phoenix. Seeing the hologram of Tyranno Hassleberry's "Dark Tyranno" on top of a building, they determine that he and Syrus Truesdale must be there. At the Duel, Frost and Thunder begin to argue, while Syrus and Hassleberry begin to function more as a team. They play off each other's card's quite well, as they were able to see each other's hand via the reflections of their opponent's "Reflector Bits". Hassleberry puts the Duel at a standstill by playing "Jurassic Impact", and Syrus restores their Life Points with "Ring of Life". Combiniing Hassleberry's "Super Conductor Tyranno" with his "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union", Syrus seems to have the Duel won. However, Frost activates "Mirror of Duality", taking out Syrus, Hassleberry and his own partner in order to win. He then finds Jaden, and wishes to take him to see Sarina, who Aster recognizes as Sartorius' younger sister. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Syrus' turn * Summons "Gyroid" (1000/100) in Defense Position. Frost's turn * Sets a card. * Switches "Mobius the Frost Monarch" to Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Dark Tyranno" (Hassleberry 1100 → 800). Hassleberry's turn * Activates "Card of Reversal", drawing cards equal to the number of face-up cards Frost controls as he himself controls no other cards and has no cards in his hand. Thus, he draws four cards. * Summons "Element Saurus" (1000/700) in Defense Position. Frost activates his face-down "Mobius Glacier" All Attack Position Dinosaur, Plant, Winged Beast, Beast-Warrior and Beast-type monsters must be Summoned in Attack Position and may not declare an attack. Thus, "Element Saurus" is changed to Attack Position. * Sets two cards. Thunder's turn * Activates "System Down", paying 1000 Life Points (Thunder 4000 → 3000) to remove all Machine-type monsters on the Field in the Graveyard from play. * Attacks directly with "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" (Syrus 3500 → 1100). * Activates "Rampage Condenser". Should a Machine-type monster attack, its controller will lose 500 Life Points. Syrus' turn * Summons "Stealthroid" (1200/0) in Attack Position. * Activates Field Spell Card "Training Field". Players may now attack monsters on their own side of the Field. Should they do so, neither monster is destroyed and the one the attacker gains 300 attack points. * Attacks "Element Saurus" with "Stealthroid" (Syrus 1100 → 600, Hassleberry 800 → 600). The latter gains 300 attack and its effect destroys "Mobius Glacier". Hassleberry activates his face-down "Counterattack!" and attacks "Stealthroid" with "Element Saurus" (Hassleberry 600 → 100). "Stealthroid's" effect destroys "Rampage Condenser". * Sets two cards. Frost's turn * Attacks "Element Saurus", but Syrus activates his face-down "Dark Computer Virus", Tributing "Stealthroid" to change the targets of "Side Attack". Thus, the opponents are switched. * Hassleberry activates his face-down "Jurassic Impact", destroying all monsters on the Field and inflicting 1000 damage to their controllers. Syrus activates his face-down "Ring of Life", Tributing "Element Saurus" to add its defense points to the Life Points of both he and Hassleberry (Frost 4000 → 2000, Thunder 3000 → 1000, Syrus 600 → 1800), Hassleberry 100 → 1300). Via "Jurassic Impact", no player may Summon a monster during their next turn. Hassleberry's turn * Passes Thunder's turn * Sets three cards Syrus' turn * Passes Frost's turn * Sets a card Hassleberry's turn * Activates "Ultra Evolution", removing "Dyna Base" in his hand and "Dark Tyranno" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Super Conductor Tyranno" (3300/1400) from his Deck in Attack Position. * Attacks directly, but Thunder activates his face-down "Lightning Talisman", negating the attack. Each player besides Thunder draws a card and takes 400 damage for each card in his hand (Frost 2000 → 1600 → 1200), Syrus 1800 → 1400 → 1000 → 600 → 200), Hassleberry 1300 → 900 → 500). Thunder's turn * Activates his face-down "Monster Reincarnation", discarding "Mirror of Duality" to add "Thunder Knight" in his Graveyard to his hand. * Summons "Thunder Knight" (1300/1200) in Defense Position. Syrus' turn * Activates "Burial from a Different Dimension", adding his removed from play "Gyroid" and "Truckroid" to his Graveyard. * Summons "Expressroid" (400/1600) in Attack Position, adding "Stealthroid" and "Truckroid" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Vehicroid Connection Zone", fusing "Expressroid", "Stealthroid", "Truckroid" and "Drillroid" to Fusion Summon "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union" (3600/3000) in Attack Position. * Activates "Stealth Union's" effect, equipping it with "Super Conductor Tyranno". This will let it attack all monsters their opponents control once each by halving its attack points. * Attacks both Frost and Thunder, but Frost activates his face-down "Mirror of Duality", paying 1000 Life Points (Frost 1200 → 200) to destroy all monsters on the Field and deal 500 damage to the each monsters' controller per monster (Thunder 1000 → 0, Syrus 200 → 0, Hassleberry 500 → 0). * Frost wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * In the dub, when "Element Saurus" is switched to Attack Position via "Mobius Glacier" and has 500 ATK shaved off via "Mobius Castle," "DEF" was incorrectly displayed, albeit the actual ATK number was shown correctly. * In the dub, after "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" attacked Syrus directly, we see a shot of Hassleberry's Duel Disk. It incorrectly shows the anime artwork of "Black Tyranno" as it had been destroyed on Frost's previous turn by "Mobius the Frost Monarch," moreover, as Hassleberry had a different monster on his field ("Element Saurus,") that monster should have been seen instead.